That one heck of a theory!
by Ninjastatus
Summary: THe story of how sleepy programmers came up with FF X and FF X-2 character names. Funny! There are 2 chapters, have fun readin' I made this a long time ago, but I decided to repost on the X-2 section
1. Programmer's night

First of all. I do not own any of the characters of SquareSoft/SquareEnix. I am simply using names their names for humor.  
  
Fools have too much time on their hands...What can I say? I was bored...  
  
So here's the story:  
  
A bunch of really bored game developers were sitting aroud the office trying to think about the character names for Final Fantasy X and X-2. They stayed up all night, not knowing what to do. It was then, everything happened when the sleep deprived people were talking non-sense, but was it really non-sense?  
  
MAN!!! I'm Tidus!!! It's freakin' boring!!! Don't worry dude, Kimahri did it. Oh freal? Good! Imma Wakka round then, I don't want to fall asleep. Lu lu lu lu look at that food! It looks good! Yuna finish that or what? Yes, don't try to take from me, that's Jecht up! Dude, we have a meeting tomorrow! When are we on? Uhhh, I think Auron in the second section. Damn, ok ok. Hey, Lenne me your japanese dictionary, maybe we can get some names there, ya? Hmmmm, so is like the japanese name for Rick, Rikku? No you idiot. (Throws a shoe at the guy) Owwwww!!! (Now he's crying) What the hell just happened? And why's he crying? Because it hit him with my shoe...Stop that crying you idiot! You're a man for god sake!! It's the Paine, fool! He hit hard! Just for that, let's play Keepa way with is shoe! Haha, Pacce the shoe fool! Now, Jassu do you think you are, punk, give it back! Put the Shuyin the trash! Hey dude, your dad's on the phone. Hello? Hey Buddy, is your Brother around? No. Damn, look, I'm in jail again for driving drunk, will Yabail me out? Dad, I'm in Calli right now! Working! I can't do anything!!!!! Sorry! (Click!) Jeez, give me some of that Spira-ment gum, I need something to occupy myself with. (In french accent) Ahhwere storree name board is LeBlanc! Damn man, you are seriously trippin'! People people people, we can do this, I have fayth in all of you! Let's just start with the Logos first...  
  
There you have it, here's the slang translation if you didn't get it:  
  
Tidus (tired of this!) Kimahri (Kim already) Wakka (walk around) Lu lu (stuttering) Yuna (you gonna) Jecht (jacked) Auron (we're on) Lenne (lend) Rikku (self explanatory) Paine (self explanatory) Keepa (keep away) Pacce (pass) Jassu (just who) Shuyin (shoe in) Buddy (self explanatory) Brother (self explanatory) Yabail (you bail) Calli (California) Spira (self explanatory) LeBlanc (blank) Fayth (self explanatory) Logos (self explanatory)  
  
I can't get all the names, but this is what I came up with enjoy! 


	2. Later that night

I'm glad some people like what I did, so I came up with more...  
  
Now the sleepy boss is trying to start making progress in the still of the night....  
  
Ok, let's get started.....Who didn't flush the toilet? Wait, was it you, Ormi? HEY DAWG, YOU FEEL THAT TREMA!! It was like an 8.5! You can find Mi'Ihen the club! Shut the hell up! You're Maechen my head ache...I'm trying to concentrate here...Calm down fool! Shut up. You smoke? What shoopuf yo? Nothing! Now get back to work? Did you eat yet by any chance? Yeah, but Nhadala't...Wedge you do fool? You messed the paper up! You hear that fool? What's that sound? Oh, it's just a Farplane...Sick, I change the degrees to Celsius! Dope! Warm up, I'm Shiva Rin...Hey, after this, you wanna go to the Zu? Sure, is the sun up? Yeah, it's Dona ready...Check this out, Watcher do something stupid like jump up and down, watch...Kim, stop jumping, the Floral fall! Damn, it was a dark knight. I know, I think I'm sick...OCHU!!! Bless you. People, well, since we didn't get anything done tonight, I want you to all write an essay, A 1000 Words long, about how we can improve. Ok? Yes!!! Oh hey, Kim, your Mascot caught on the ceiling, want me to get it? O'aka pick it up tomorrow morning....  
  
Ormi (or me?) Trema (tremor) Mi'Ihen (me in) Maechen (makin') shoopuf (you puff?) Calm (self explanatory) Nhadala (not a lot) Wedge (what'd) Farplane (far plane) Celsius (self explanatory) Shiva Rin (Shiverin') Zu (zoo) Dona (dawn already) Watcher (watch her) Floral (floor will) Dark Knight (dark night) OCHU (Achhuu) A 1000 Words (self explanatory) Mascot (mask got) O'aka (Oh I could) 


End file.
